


Its not easy.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian get into a fight and Ian leaves for Chicago. Alone.<br/>We find out who Mickey called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not easy.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Shit. in case it doesn't show up this IS part of the P.s i love you series. A huge thank you to MilkyMick for pointing that out!  
> It maybe be out of order but it is part 15 of the p.s i love you series! ***  
> Again this is short. Most of these probably will be.  
> Im such a dick with this chapter. I wasn't even gonna write what happens here but someone asked if i was gonna(well begged me not to actually) but i did it anyway.  
> You can all hate me for this.  
> It will have a happy ending though.  
> Title is from a song- it feels very fitting since when the fuck is it ever easy for the two of them?

The next morning Ian woke up, Mickey was already up in the kitchen making breakfast.

Ian came out of their room.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Ian poured a coffee and sat down at the table.

Mickey finished making breakfast and brought it over to the table. They started to eat, after a few minutes Ian spoke up.

“I have to go see him Mick.” Ian said a little guilty. He didn't wanna leave Mickey but he had to go see his little brother.

“I know.” Mickey said as he looked up at Ian.

‘I’m sorry.”

“Don't be man. He's your little brother.”

Ian nodded.

 

**

After breakfast Ian wanted to leave to go back to Chicago to see Liam but Mickey convinced him to call his work and make sure it was okay for him to leave. By the time he was done with all of that the last flight had already left.

He decided he’d leave tomorrow.

Mickey hoped he got the call soon, if not he didn't know how he would make Ian stay longer.

 

**

 

The next morning they woke up, fucked, showered and got dressed.

Ian started to pack his bag but Mickey kept trying to get him to stop.

“Mickey, im serious. I can’t wait any longer. I need to go see him.” Ian was starting to get annoyed. Did Mickey seriously not get that he HAD to go see Liam?

“I know man, its just....” Mickey couldn't think of any good reason to get him to stay but he was getting upset too. He had to wait for the call. He didn't even know what the fuck he was waiting to hear but he was still waiting for it.

“Mickey, i’m going. End of story.” Ian snapped. He just wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

Ian grabbed his bag and stormed out.

“Fine! Leave, see if i care.” Mickey yelled after him.

Ian was just gonna walk away but those words just pushed all the wrong buttons and right now he couldn't fucking handle it. He walked back in and slammed the door.

“Oh so now you wanna talk about leaving? Now?! Okay how about how you just fucking left? For a fucking year! We thought you might have fucking died Mickey. How fucking fair is that? Huh? At least you know i’m leaving.” Ian knew it was a low blow but he was just so fucking angry he couldn't stop the words for pouring out of his mouth.

Mickey had tears in his eyes, he looked so hurt.

Mickey didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say, he knew how badly he hurt Ian when he left but he thought they were over that now. Apparently not.

Ian just shook his head, grabbed his bag and made his way out of their apartment.

 

Ian bound down the stairs while Mickey sat on the couch with his head in his hands, willing his tears not to fall. It wasn't really working. Then at the same time they both had the same thought _.... Did they just break up? ..Fuck..._

  
  


Mickey's phone started ringing. He picked it up.

“What?” he snapped.

“It’s done. You can come back to Chicago.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘it’s done’, what's done?”

“It’ safe now. You and Ian can come back to see Liam. Asshole.”

“Ian's already on his way. We got into a fucking stupid fight.”

“Fuck. Well get your ass moving then.”

“I don’t even know if he wants to see me.”

“Of fucking course he does, he loves you now fucking get here. Dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off, twat.”

He was really wondering what the fuck Mandy meant by ‘its done’ but he didn't have time to waste on wondering right now.

Mickey hung up, grabbed his keys and wallet and ran out the door.

He needed to see Ian now and make sure he and Liam were okay.

He was a bit nervous to go back to Chicago but he’d do it for Ian, he’d do anything for Ian.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More will be out soon. Its coming very close the end now. Im not sure how many more pieces but not more than 5 or 6.  
> I've already written the next piece after this and i'm working on the one after that. Once i finish another one or two i'll post them.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ***Shit. in case it doesn't show up this IS part of the P.s i love you series. A huge thank you to MilkyMick for pointing that out!   
> It maybe be out of order but it is part 15 of the p.s i love you series! ***


End file.
